Quisiera poder olvidarme de ti
by Lady-Shine
Summary: Inuyasha y Kagome se amaban pero por un malentendido se separan, cinco meses después Inuyasha la encuentra nuevamente pero estaba cambiada, no justamente como cuando se habían separado. ¿Kagome podrá entender lo que sucedió y confiar en su amor? Songfic.


**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo los tomo prestado para mis creaciones.

La canción "Quisiera poder olvidarme de ti" pertenece a Luís Fonsi. Yo la utilizo para inspirarme en este fic.

**Nota: **Algunas personalidades puede que no concuerden con la de los personajes, aunque intente hacerlo lo mas posible parecido al anime.

**Símbolos:**

-bla bla- diálogos.

"bla, bla" pensamientos.

_Bla, bla_ recuerdos

**Bla, Bla** canción.

-.-.- cambios de escena.

**Quisiera poder olvidarme de tí**

Eran las seis de la mañana; mi día comenzaba nuevamente, como todos los monótonos días desde ya dos meses.

Seguí mi rutina diaria: me levante de mi profundo sueño con pesadez; me dirigí al baño para poder tomar una ducha y preparé mi desayuno, todavía en boxers. Luego de tomar mi café extra y comer unas tostadas ya añejas; me puse unos jeans oscuros, una camisa arrugada con los primeros botones desprendidos y mis típicos zapatos. Fui al baño a ver mi estado, zombie, por debajo de mis ojos se notaban grandes sombras oscuras debido a las noches de insomnio; mi cabello negro revuelto, y mi apariencia de holgazán al no planchar mis prendas.

Que mas da… a mi no me importaba lo que pensaran acerca de mi los demás, fui hasta la sala y agarre mis cuadernos y apuntes que se encontraban esparcidos sobre el sillón, tomé las llaves que colgaban al lado de la puerta, apagué las luces y salí de mi departamento, cómodo, y lujoso. Claro, cortesía de mis padres.

Baje por los ascensores hasta la cochera y fui a retirar mi BMW descapotable, para así dirigirme a la universidad.

Soy estudiante de abogacía, ya voy cursando dos años de esta carrera, y en este último tiempo, siendo más precisos dos meses, mis calificaciones bajaron considerablemente. Aunque si fuera por mi ya todo se hubiera ido al diablo; solamente que debo cumplir con mis padres Inu no Taisho y Izayoi. Vengo de una familia adinerada, una familia de _profesionales; _por mas que eh pensado dejar la universidad varias veces en este ultimo tiempo, no la voy a abandonar por el simple echo de que dejando a un lado la obligación con el apellido, esta mi orgullo; no solamente por ser un Taisho y deber cumplir con nuestro '_linaje', _ si no también el orgullo hacia mi hermano, el 'perfecto'; con el nunca hemos tenido una relación de lo mejor, más vale siempre ah sido una competencia de quien es el mejor, y por desgracia siempre me lograba ganar, dejando en claro que nunca lo alcanzaría por el simple echo de que el es Sesshomaru.

Por esa razón debo superarlo o igualarlo, si no seria el tormento que llevaría todos los días, de toda mi vida.

-.-.-

Las clases de filosofía comenzaron y, como últimamente eh hecho deje que mis pensamientos vayan mas allá de mi control, por más que intente poner atención al profesor regordete, para así superarme no puedo, y mil recuerdos acuden a mi, esos momentos en los que era feliz, dos meses atrás.

_Un tenue rayo de sol se colaba por la ventana de mi habitación dando directamente en mí rostro; por lo cual me veo obligado a abrir mis ojos dando así fin a mis dulces sueños. Puedo observar y sentir un cuerpo junto a mi, su calor junto a mí pecho, su piel rozando con la mía; me detuve a absorber todo el aroma que rodea esa figura celestial que se encuentra a mi lado con ambos brazos en mi pecho; apoyé mi mentón sobre su cuello y aspire ese dulce perfume de Sakura característico de esa figura divina. Acaricie su sedosa cabellera negra como la densa oscuridad de la noche, pero con destellos azul metálico._

_La siento moverse un poco, por lo cual observe su rostro y vi esos, ojos chocolates abiertos mirando con curiosidad, también observe el tono carmesí en sus pómulos al acordarte lo sucedido la noche anterior… _

_Esa noche en que nos entregamos al uno al otro, en cuerpo y alma, en que nos demostramos el amor que nos profesamos de la manera más intensa posible, uniéndonos en una sola persona._

_También esa noche en que descubrí que fui su primer hombre, que era 'pura', y que de ahora en adelante nos pertenecíamos para el resto de nuestras vidas._

_Levanto una de sus pequeñas manos y quito un mechón de cabello que recaía en mi rostro, y me acarició el contorno de mi nariz, labios, ojos, frente, mandíbula, todo. Tratando de memorizarlo._

_Apoyo tu rostro en mi pecho y pude sentir sus respiración rozando mi piel haciendo que me den toques eléctricos en la columna vertebral dándome pequeños escalofríos. Al sentir mis estremecimientos levantó su mirada y me sonrió con esa sonrisa tan pura y sincera; pero a la vez tan traviesa y divertida. Con esa sonrisa que jamás podré olvidar. _

_-Ai Shiteru- me dijo mientras acercabas su rostro hasta el mío dándome un beso fugaz en los labios._

_La mire a los ojos a esas lagunas chocolatadas, tan profundas y misteriosas, pero tan trasparentes y sinceras. Puedo ver en ellos muchos sentimientos juntos pero uno destacaba de los otros AMOR._

_-yo también te amo, mí pequeña, mí Kagome. _

**Todavía yo siento tus caricias.**

**Y tu respiración sobre mi piel.**

**No hay nadie quien me haga olvidar tu sonrisa.**

Con ese recuerdo vuelvo en mí y instintivamente sacudo mi cabeza, para dispersar aquellos pensamientos…

"¿Por qué no puedo olvidarte?; ya han pasado dos meses desde aquello ¿Cuándo piensas dejar de atormentarme?" pensé con furia, no soportaba no poder sacarla de mis pensamientos "no, tu no me atormentas, al contrario no puedo vivir sin ti y es que te amo cada día más, mientras mas te quiero olvidar, mas me acuerdo de ti, ¿¡Qué es lo que me esta pasando!?"

En todos estos días no hay segundo en el que no este pensando en ella, todas las noches eh soñado con ella y esos sueños son lo único que me mantienen de pie en estos momentos, son lo único que me reconfortan, en esos sueños que nos decimos infinitas frases de amor, en donde nos juramos amor eternos, y en donde nos entregamos el uno al otro.

**Y sigo amándote, hoy más que ayer.**

**Soñando con volverte a ver**.

Durante este tiempo cada segundo a sido un tormento para mi, ya no me alimento de la manera adecuada, ni tampoco me preocupa hacerlo por lo cual mi aspecto es mas delgado y demacrado; mis calificaciones bajaron de tal manera que los profesores se preocuparon no encontrando repuesta a mi repentino cambio; incluso ya mi orgullo tomo poco interés. No cuido mi cuerpo de modo tal que la higiene dejo de ser una prioridad, y no me importaría enfermarme, capas que con eso lograra despejar mi cabezas de los pensamientos que me atormentan cada segundo de mi existencia.

No salgo con mis amigos, a no ser en muy pocas excepciones que son realmente milagros; mis relaciones con los demás han disminuido y perdiendo importancia.

Últimamente, ¡va!, desde hace dos meses, dejo que mis monótonos días se acumulen, uno tras otro, mientras la vida se me escapa de mis manos.

Ya no lo encuentro sentido a mi existencia y voy perdiendo las esperanzas hacia esta.

**Cada día que pasa,**

**Más me mata tu ausencia y pierdo la fe.**

Las aburridas clases terminaron, llego la hora de que todos los alumnos se dirijan hacia sus respectivos hogares donde hay familiares o amigos que los esperan; en cambio para mi es hora de ver a mi reciente 'novia' que sinceramente se muestra más interesada en el grosor de mi bolsillo y en los regalos que le dé.

Intente cruzar las amplias puertas del instituto sin ser atropellado por nadie, lo logre, pero debo ser sincero si te desconcentras un momento te conviertes en el tapiz de los pies de una muchedumbre desesperada por Salir del recinto e ir a su hogar.

Camine a la playa de estacionamiento para sacar mi vehiculo y veo a mi 'novia' esperándome, o mas bien esperándonos, claro esta, a mi y a mi billetera; su rostro mostraba una gran sonrisa fingida, no se como logra mantener tensa la mandíbula tanto tiempo en contra de su voluntad.

-¡hola amor!- me grito desde su lugar

-eh... hola Kikyo- le respondí.

-me preguntaba…si me podrías llevar al centro comercial. Es que veras tengo una fiesta y necesito comprar lo necesario- me pidió con una sonrisa más fingida que la anterior "¿Cómo lo logra?"

-si, como sea- le respondí sin muchos ánimos, de seguro era la misma historia de siempre en la cual yo terminaba comprándole todo el centro comercial.

Palpe un bulto en mis bolsillos, metí mi mano en el susodicho y saque las llaves de mi coche, agarre la alarma y la quite; le abrí la puerta a Kikyo para que se acomode y luego me dirigí a mi respectivo lugar como conductor.

Mientras manejaba despreocupada hacia en centro comercial 'Shikon', hacia un análisis de los últimos dos meses:

1) Era feliz con Kagome, mi verdadero y único amor.

2) Por una estupidez mía nos separamos sin poder darle una explicación a lo que vio.

3) Al reencontrarme con mi ex-novia de la secundaria, Kikyo, intente establecer una relación con ella, para así poder olvidarme de Kagome, pero… no lo pude lograr, ni con esta supuesta relación.

No se que voy a hacer para poder vivir sin su cariño, el de mi pequeña Kagome, porque con ella descubrí el cielo, y sin ti vivo en el infierno "genial, ahora era un cursi"

-¿en que piensas?- me cuestiono Kikyo

-yo… eh… en nada. ¿Por qué lo dices?

-vamos…. ¿crees que soy estupida?- en esos momentos se me ocurrió contestarle que si, pero seria muy descortés.

-no, ¿Cómo crees?, no es eso para nada- conteste con un deje de ironía en el tono de mi voz.

-seguro piensas en esa chiquilla tonta, ¿verdad?- me cuestiono desafiante.

-¡Por supuesto que no!- mentí, aunque mi tono de voz no sonó del todo de acuerdo con mi afirmación, intente sonar y verme lo mas autentico posible, aunque siendo sinceros ni yo mismo lo creía.

-Bueno esta bien, no te alteres, mejor conduce que quiero llegar pronto- espeto exasperada Kikyo.

**Quisiera poder olvidarme de ti.**

**Con otra sacarte por siempre de mí.**

**Decirte a la cara que no me haces falta para poder vivir.**

Entramos en 'Shikon' un centro comercial de lo más lujoso y costoso. A ese lugar solo asistían personas muy pudientes, algunas solo asistían para hacerse ver ante la sociedad alta; y por supuesto todo lo que vendían en el susodicho costaba un 'ojo de la cara'. Aunque eso no parecía importarle a Kikyo, por supuesto no era su dinero, ya que entraba en todas las tiendas que estaba a su alcance y nunca salía de una sin haber comprado algo. Ya cansado de esta situación, le deje mi tarjeta de crédito y me fui a sentar a unas bancas que se encontraban frente a una fuente, que se podía decir era uno de los atractivos más importantes del lugar, estaba ubicada en al frente de la puerta principal en el centro de el salón.

Cansado de buscar algo interesante de ver en las vidrieras y locales frente a mí, mis pensamientos tomaron posesión de mi, sin importar mi razón que decía que no debía pensar mas en ella, en Kagome. Pero cuando mi vista se acento en una heladería a mi izquierda en donde había muchas parejas que pasaban la tarde juntos; otra oleada de recuerdos me inundo mi poco razonamientos, y me acorde cuando conocí a Kagome.

_Iba caminando por las veredas de las grandes avenidas principales de Tokio, me encontraba dando un paseo para despejar mi mente y poder distraerme un rato, hasta que mi cuerpo choco con otro mas pequeño, era una mujer, va, mejor dicho una adolescente; mientras la susodicha caía de espaldas, me apresure a sostenerla con mis ágiles reflejos, colocando mi brazo en su pequeña cintura y la atraje hacia mi para que evitara caer, pero en un brusco movimiento y perdida de el equilibrio resbale y caí sobre ella, no sin antes poner un brazo en su cabeza para que no se la golpeara con el frió suelo, dejándola así apresada contra mí._

_Dirigí mi mirada hacia la suya, en donde me encontré con unas lagunas chocolates que me cautivaron, no deje de observarla, y ella a mí. Un tono carmesí intenso cubrió nuestros rostros, al notar la cercanía de ambos, estábamos a milímetros, sin embargo no detuve mi minucioso observar, las lagunas de sus ojos, sus pómulos rojos, su nariz puntiagudas y esos carnosos labios que temblaban levemente al intentar pronunciar palabra, y de repente me invadió una ola de deseo de probarlos, sentir su deliciosa sabor y sentirlos con los míos se apodero de mis sentidos._

_-Dis… disculpa- musito casi inaudiblemente._

_-¿si?- respondí casi por inercia, mientras seguía observando sus perfectas fracciones. _

_-¿Te… podrías salir de… arriba mío?- pregunto con recato intentando no tartamudear._

_-Es... es… este… sí- "perfecto ahora tartamudeaba"._

_Al ver la posición no muy decorosa en las que nos encontrábamos, como para estar en medio de la calle, no pude evitar sonrojarme y desviar la mirada mientras me corría sentándome al costado, mientras ella copiaba mi acción quedando frente a mí._

_-Gra... gracias por intentar ayudarme- acoto tímidamente pero con una gran sonrisa en su rostro._

_Nunca antes había visto una sonrisa tan pura y sincera. _

_-Si, de nada, perdón no pude hacerlo- respondí un poco avergonzado._

_- pero lo que vale es la intención, y por cierto mi nombre es Kagome, Kagome Higurashi- dijo mientras me regalaba otra sonrisa radiante y extendía la mano en señal de saludo._

_-Inuyasha Taisho, un placer- conteste seductoramente mientras imitaba su acción y tomaba su mano -¿te gustaría tomar un helado?- pregunte mientras me lamentaba y la ayudaba a hacerlo._

_-¡claro!- respondió animada mientras me regalaba otra sonrisa._

Fui obligado a abandonar el recuerdo al sentir como una mano se posaba en mi hombro y me zamarreaba suavemente haciéndome volver en mí. Al salir de mi transe pestañee varias veces y gire mi rostro para ver el de Kikyo frente al mí.

-¿en que pensabas amor?

-Eh… yo… en nada, cosas de la facultad, nada importante- mentí.

-Ah… cosas de la facultad… ¿y por eso tienes esa sonrisa en tu rostro?, ¡cierto!, como te gusta tanto la facultad - mencionó sarcásticamente.

Ante lo dicho me apresure y lleve una mano por inercia a mi boca, no me había dado cuenta de que ante aquel grato recuerdo una sonrisa tomo posesión de mis labios, pero rápidamente la borre y fruncí el seño.

-¡Feh!- fue lo único que pude pronunciar.

"¿Por qué no puedo olvidarte, por que no puedo sacarte de mi corazón mí amor?".

**Quisiera borrarte de mi corazón.**

**Quitar de mi boca tu dulce sabor.**

Luego de la extenuante salida al centro comercial 'Shikon' lleve a Kikyo hasta la casa de sus padres junto con las montañas de bolsas que había comprado con mi ya desgastada tarjeta de crédito.

Llegué a mi departamento, entré y vi que se encontraba en penumbras, prendí las luces de la cocina para poder iluminar un poco el ambiente, nunca me había gustado demasiado la oscuridad, fui hasta unos estantes y recogí un vaso de fino vidrio, luego abrí la heladera para buscar algo que beber, al no tener muchas opciones tome un poco de agua que tenia en una jarra, salí de la habitación apagando las luces volviendo a dejar todo en una densa negrura y me dirigí a mi cuarto, me recosté en mi cama que estaba desecha y me dedique a observar el blanco techo sobre mi, sin nada mas que hacer razone mi situación, deplorable, me estaba desesperando, no dejaba ni un minuto de pensar en ella, mi pequeña, mi Kagome. ¡No!. No podía seguir con esto, todas las noches y días pensaba en ella, ella ya no era mía, me estaba dañando a mi mismo con mi insistencia del asunto, era masoquista, si eso era lo que era, me dañaba yo solo, con las vanas ilusiones de volverla a ver y que me perdonara, debía resignarme, ella ya no me amaba, ya no me quería ver más, no contestaba mis llamados y no me recibía en su casa, después de un tiempo deje de insistir en hablar con ella y ahora tenia que desistir de pensar en ella, debía olvidarla, para su bien y el mío, debía salir de el pozo que tanto me había esforzado en cavar.

**Echarte de menos al llegar la noche.**

**Y sin reproches, resignarme a tu adiós.**

Ya han pasado cinco meses de mi separación con Kagome. Cinco meses en los cuales ¿la eh olvidado?, mis calificaciones, tanto como mi rendimiento escolar aumentaron y volvieron a ser los mas altos del salón; mis relaciones sociales con mi familia y amigos han mejorado; es más eh intentado dejar de querer superar a mi hermano Sesshomaru, por querer superarme a mi mismo y mejorar día a día; en cambio mi relación con Kikyo finalizo. Iba de mala en peor y la termine hace ya un mes y medio, ella no solo me usaba si no que también me engañaba con un tal Naraku. La verdad no me importaba con quien, y en cierta parte la comprendía ya que yo no le daba lo que necesitaba una relación, así que también estaba agradecido con ese susodicho porque me hizo un favor, yo no sabia como terminar esta relación y el me dio la escusa más perfecta que pude haber tenido.

He vuelto a alimentarme muy bien y a recobrar mi peso normal, si no es que otro kilito de más, y nuevamente soy el joven fuerte y testarudo de siempre; aunque mi mejor amigo Miroku a veces me mencionaba que mis ojos perdieron su brillo característico, no le preste mucha atención ya que eso era lo de menos, aunque en el fondo de mi ser existe un vació que no logro llenar.

-.-.-

El sábado mi mejor amigo Miroku me invito a tomar un café en el centro comercial, pase por su casa con mi BMW, lo recogí y tome rumbo a 'Shikon', di varias vueltas el estacionamiento hasta poder encontrar un lugar, sin lugar a dudas la cercanía a Navidad se hacia notar, bajamos del coche encendí la alarma y nos dispusimos a entrar al enorme edificio.

La entrada era un caos gente yendo y viniendo como locos; entre apretones, empujones y pisotones llegamos a un café que se encontraba del otro lado de la entrada al frente de la fuente. Nos sentamos en una mesa sobre la vidriera del local y pronto descifré los libidinosos motivos por el cual Miroku había querido venir a un lugar así, justamente en estas fechas, pero decidí jugar un poco con el.

La mesera se acerco y tomo nuestras órdenes -yo pedí un café cargado y Miroku lo mismo-, no sin antes coquetear un poco con la camarera.

-oye Miroku, ¿Cuáles son tus motivos para querer asistir al centro comercial en estas fechas en las cuales esta arrebatado de personas? "y mujeres"- pregunte con intención arqueando una ceja.

-hay amigo si serás ingenuo- contesto palmeando mi hombro. –haber déjame explicarte así aprendes un poco- se jacto antes de dar una explicación.- pues veras mi querido Inuyasha en estas fechas el centro comercial se llena de señoritas apuradas por hacer sus compras navideñas y uno puede verlas ir de aquí para allá, además en todo esa muchedumbre no se dan cuenta si mis manos con voluntad propia hacen su trabajo, y si se dan cuenta simplemente le dices que fue un error ¿entiendes?, además puedes ayudarlas ofreciendo llevar sus bolsas o algo así- contesto sin más, quitándome las expectativas de molestarlo, pensé que Miroku era descarado, pero nunca hasta el extremo de admitirlo y jactándose de ello.

-tu si que eres depravado, nunca cambiaras.

-pero que dices, si Dios creo a estas bellezas llamadas mujeres, no hay que desaprovecharlas- explico mientras un brillo malicioso se apoderaba de sus orbes azules.

-si Sango te escuchara…

-No tiene porque hacerlo jejeje- rió nervioso. – y tu deberías hacer lo mismo porque no te buscas una novia de una buena vez.

-¿Novia? Feh, puras tonterías.

Mientras esperábamos el café que anteriormente habíamos encargado, apoye mi cabeza en el vidrio y me dedique a observar la gente ir y venir, empujándose entre si –como fieras salvajes-, ya que estaban haciendo compras de ultimo momento, después de todo faltaba un día para noche buena, "que tontos, ahora no se quejen por dejar todo a ultimo momento", yo no me preocupaba por eso ya que pasaría navidad solo en mi departamento y no tenia nadie a quien hacer regalos y a Miroku con solo regalarle una revista de playboy se pondría a dar saltos de alegría.

Había muchas personas, niños, ancianos, mujeres solas que eran las que predominaban, hombres solos, grupos de amigos, parejas de jóvenes "como aquella que le compran cosas a algún bebe" me detuve en esas dos personas, mis ojos pararon el vaivén fijándose en la joven que iba acompañada de un hombre que le sacaba una cabeza quien pasaba un brazo por la espalda de la mujer dejando caer su mano en el hombro de esta, y con la otra hacia caricias a través de la ropa a el vientre abultado de la susodicha, se podía notar una barriga de varios meses y de la mano de la joven colgaba una bolsa de una casa de bebes que se encontraba en el recinto, bastante cercana a la cafetería; la joven pareja estaba cerca de la salida a la cual se dirigían mientras hablaban animadamente.

-No puede ser… Ka-go-me.

Me levante impetuoso de mi asiento.

-¡Miroku ya vengo!

El solo logro asentir en medio de tanta confusión con mi reciente declaración, antes de perder mas tiempo salí corriendo del lugar para encontrarme en la entrada con una masa compactada de personas, no podía perder tiempo, me hice lugar entre golpes, empujones y uno que otro insulto. Por mas que intentaba iba a paso de tortuga ya que la muchedumbre era muy densa, al llegar a la puerta lo mas rápido posible que dieron mis pies y mis golpes corrí hasta el estacionamiento y lo único que pude llegar a divisar era un coche negro alejándose en dirección a la que se encontraba el templo de la familia de Kagome, después de todo ella no vivía tan lejos de 'Shikon'. Quise subirme a mi auto para seguirlos y exigirle una explicación de todo, aunque no tuviera que hacerlo ya que ella no era más parte de mi vida, bah no importaba lo mismo me lo tendría que explicar, pero mis llaves se encontraban en mi chaqueta que la había dejando en el respaldo de la silla en el café.

Maldeci mil y una vez por mi pésima suerte, mi rabia era tal que no cabía en mi cuerpo, no podía imaginar a Kagome, MI Kagome con otro, dándose palabras de amor y caricias –grrr- y yo sin poder hacer nada, pero mi sangre hirvió mas cuando advertí que si estaba embarazada significaba que estuvo con otro hombre, imaginarlos juntos me daban nauseas, como se atrevía, ella me pertenecía a mí y a nadie mas. –¡¡¡ahhh!!!-grite furioso no lo aguantaba no lo soportaba cerré mi mano en forma de puño y la estrelle contra las paredes del lugar, provocando que mis nudillos sangraran.

"pero, ¿Por qué me pongo así?, ella no es nada para mi, no significa nada en mi vida y no tiene porque importarme lo que haga o deje de hacer, yo ya la olvide" intente auto convencerme con mis pensamientos de que Kagome ya no me importaba.

Un segundo me llevo entender lo que sucedía y sin más lo grite exasperado a los cuatro vientos sin importar de que si alguien me veía me creyeran loco.

-¡a quien quiero engañar… nunca la deje de amar!

Y era verdad, nunca la deje de amar, ella siempre estuvo presente en mi y jamás la logre sacar de mi cabeza, me dolía volver a lo mismo que siempre, pero no podía negarlo la amaba, la amaba más que a cualquier otra cosa. Y no dejaría esto así, oh no, no lo haría.

**Más cuando creo que ya te he olvidado.**

**Descubro que aun te amo.**

Con esa decisión presente en mi cabeza salí corriendo hasta el lugar en donde deje a un muy confundido Miroku, quien al verme intento pronunciar algo mientras se levantaba de su asiento, pero callo y volvió a su lugar al ver la expresión de mi rostro, que claramente demostraba furia, agarre mi campera y saque la billetera de uno de los bolsillos, agarre un billete y lo estrellé contra la mesa.

-con esto paga la mesa y tomate un taxi- casi le grite a Miroku.

Sin esperar una respuesta del susodicho salí del negocio como alma que lleva el diablo, otra vez dispuesto a enfrentarme a la masa compactada de personas.

Llegue a mi coche saque las llaves de este y luego de varios intentos pude desactivar la alarma, ya que mis manos se encontraban temblorosas, entre en el asiento del conductor y cerré de un portazo la puerta tras de mi, cuando ya estuve en mi asiento de cuero negro apoye mi frente en el manubrio, buscando una solución a mi dilema emocional.

Me tome unos segundos para intentar calmarme; uno, dos, tres… pero mis intentos fueron vanos, y cada vez me enojaba más, la furia se había apoderado de mi ser, siempre fui un loco impulsivo.

Encendí el motor, haciéndolo rugir, para así salir de la playa de estacionamiento, con un claro rumbo. La casa de Kagome.

Conduje a 160 Km/h, debo agradecer que no hubiera ningún policía cerca, porque no me hubiera detenido y seguramente ya estaría tras las rejas. Antes de llegar a mi destino, pare en un bar y pedí una botella de cerveza, en esos momentos era lo único que quería, apenas me dio mi pedido, le pague y salí con esta en mano, tome su contenido en unos instantes, cuando se encontró vacía la estrellé contra el suelo de la calle, y volví a mi carrera hacia mi destino.

Me encontraba sobrio, ya que no era mucho licor, a comparación de lo que solía tomar en mis 'noches de pena', pero por lo menos me calmo un poco, casi nada, del enojo que traía.

Llegue a el templo en donde vivía mi Kagome, subí las largas escalinatas como todo un maratonista, ya que en cuestión de segundos estaba en frente de la puerta de la vivienda, cerré mi mano y golpee la puerta más veces de lo necesario, nadie mi abrió, desesperado toque nuevamente pero con mas ímpetu. Y desde lo lejos se escucho un grito.

-¡espere un momento, ya voy!

Por la voz me di cuenta que se trataba de la señora Higurashi, pude oír sus pasos acercarse a la entrada, y que se detenían enfrente.

-¿Quién es?

-Inuyasha- respondí

Abrió un poco la puerta, y pude observar que se estaba limpiando un poco de harina de las manos con un trapo, seguro estaba cocinando.

-Hola Inuyasha, tanto tiempo, espera un momento que veo si Kagome te puede atender- me dijo con una sonrisa cerrando la puerta tras de si.

Pude sentir como los pasos de la mujer subían por las escaleras, hasta la habitación de su hija, quien poseía la ventana abierta por lo cual se podía escuchar la conversación. La madre toco la puerta de esta, y recibió como respuesta un "pase". Al oír su vos mi corazón comenzó a latir como si de una carrera se tratara, intente apaciguarlo un poco tomando bocanadas de aire y agudizar el oído.

-hija soy yo- dijo la madre mientras abría la puerta – el que toco recién la puerta es… Inuyasha, quiere hablar contigo.

Se escucho un silencio durante unos segundos en los que casi me desespere.

-este... dile que no puedo, inventa algo por favor.

-¿pero cuando se lo piensas decir? – escuche cuestionar a su madre.

-no lo se, pero hoy no.

-esta bien hija, yo ya le digo algo a Inuyasha.

No me quede a esperar la respuesta, debido a que ya sabia su contestación, la misma de siempre, "Inuyasha, lo siento, Kagome no quiere verte", me dirigí sigilosamente a el cuarto de herramientas del templo, revolví un poco hasta encontrar las escaleras que se encontraba cubierta por todo tipo de artefactos antiguos, seguro del abuelo de Kagome. Con esta a cuestas las lleve hasta debajo de la ventana de la joven. La afirme en el suelo para después no tenerme que lamentar por haberme caído.

Corrí un poco mas el cristal hasta abrirlo por completo, pase una pierna hacia adentro de la habitación y luego la otra, sin hacer ruido, la ví estaba de espaldas a mi, en su escritorio escribiendo en un cuaderno, seguramente su diario intimo, di un paso en su dirección, pero las suelas de mis zapatos hicieron más ruido del debido haciendo que Kagome se percatara de mi presencia, giro su cabeza y al verme pego un salto hacia atrás chocando contra la pared. Iba a gritar pero me apresure a tapar su boca con una de mis manos, cuando se calmo la baje para así dejarla hablar.

-¿Qué haces aquí, y qué quieres, Inuyasha?- me pregunto fríamente.

Su tono de vos hizo que mi corazón se me oprimiera, pero no era momento de estupideces como esas así que _intente_ no llevar mucho la atención a mis emociones.

-yo… eh venido porque quiero que me des una buena explicación de lo que esta pasando- reclame mirando su vientre abultado, se veía encantadora, toda una mamá, pero mis pensamientos se dispersaron al recibir su fría contestación.

-¿¡tu me hablas de pedir una explicación!?- reprocho casi en un grito. – ¿tu no tienes cara verdad?; ¿Quién te crees para venir y exigirme una explicación, después de todo lo que sucedió, no se como tienes el valor- contesto bufándose. Sus palabras me destrozaron "¿Quién me creía?... el hombre que daría la vida por ella." Pero continué con mi tono de reproche, no podía dejar que ganara. No aun.

-en serio Inuyasha, no se que te sucede, y como tienes el valor de venir hasta aquí pidiendo explicaciones, la que debería hacer eso seria yo, ¿no lo crees?, después de lo que me hiciste…

-----------Recuerdo contado por Kagome---------------

_Ya llevábamos 7 meses de que éramos novios, 7 meses que habían sido los mas felices de mi vida, y al fin la noche anterior nos demostramos el amor que nos sentíamos con la prueba mas grande, yo entregando mi castidad, el marcándome como su mujer para toda la vida, dejando su semilla en mí. A la mañana cuando nos levantamos nos dimos caricias y frases de amor, me sentí mujer, y la mujer mas feliz del mundo, me sentía amada y completa. Inuyasha me completaba._

_Me levante y me puse la ropa interior y su camisa por enzima, fui hasta la cocina mientras el se vestía en el cuarto, preparé el desayuno para los do. Mientras servia el café en la mesada de la cocina unos brazos me atraparon por la espalda y un aliento caliente rozo mi cuello, dándome besos, luego me susurro un "te amo", me di vuelta para mirarlo a la cara, estaba vestido con uno pantalones pero sin camisa, me ruborice al verlo así, tan perfecto, con los brazos a mis costados aprisionándome contra el, me puse de puntitas para darle un beso fugaz, pero el con un brazo me tomo por la cintura y con la otra mano por la nuca, profundizando nuestro roce, yo por mi cuenta me abrace a su cuello para acercarnos más, el uno al otro, abrí un poco la boca al sentir como su lengua pedía paso, que rápidamente se lo concedí, y seguí su juego saboreando su dulce sabor, nunca me iba a cansar de esto. Nos separamos por la falta de oxígeno, y nos regalamos unas sonrisas, el me miraba con sus orbes doradas en las que me perdía, tenia el cabello revuelto las mechas negras caían por su frente, las retire y acaricie su mejilla. _

_Desayunamos tranquilos al acabar lleve todo a la bacha y lo lave. Cuando termine mi trabajo fui hasta el cuarto en donde había dejado mis cosas, me vestí velozmente y salí del lugar._

_Inuyasha me esperaba afuera y me recibió en sus brazos regalándome suaves besos._

_-¿ya te piensas ir y dejarme solo?- me pregunto entre besos, acorralándome contra la pared._

_-en mi casa se van a preocupar si no llego temprano, acuérdate que le dije que iba a estar para almorzar._

_-mmm… ¿y si no te dejo ir?_

_-entonces me castigaran y no te podré ver más durante lo que dure mi castigo.- me esforcé por decir ya que casi no me dejaba hablar._

_Se separo un poco de mi para responderme._

_-bueno si es así esta bien, pero si no te vas ahora dudo que después te deje ir- me contesto con una sonrisa maliciosa. _

_Le sonreí y me aleje hasta llegar a la puerta de la entrada, la abrí y cerré tras de mi fui hasta el ascensor y lo llame, cuando estaba apretando el botón unos brazos masculinos me rodearon la cintura, me di vuelta y antes de poder decir nada el ojidorado me beso con ímpetu, mientras me apretaba más contra si, yo lo rodee por el cuello con mis brazos, el abrió paso entre mis labios con su lengua, explorando cada rincón, yo lo imite y seguimos nuestro juego hasta que una música nos aviso que el ascensor haba llegado, aunque eso no fue lo que nos detuvo, lo que fue es que nos habíamos quedado sin aire. _

_-¿pensabas irte sin despedirte?- susurro seductoramente_

_Yo lo mire y lo bese nuevamente con el mismo desespero que antes aunque si supiera que seria el último beso que le daría, no lo dejaría ir…._

_Llegue a mi casa y todos me recibieron animadamente, para cuando llegue estaba todo servido para el almuerzo, me senté en mi lugar y comenzamos charlas triviales. Al terminar levantamos lo que ensuciamos y los llevamos al lavatorio, mi madre se encargo de eso así que subí las escaleras con dirección a mi cuarto, esta tarde iba a darle una sorpresa a Inuyasha, así que recogí una toalla y me fui al baño. Prepare la tina y cuando estuvo llena me sumergí en ella, mientras me acordaba de lo sucedido la noche anterior, recordando esos momentos hermosos que pase junto a Inuyasha; mi rostro se cubrió de un rojo carmesí cuando en mi mente paso el recuerdo de Inuyasha durmiendo desnudo al lado mío mientras me abrasaba, o cuando nos acariciábamos mutuamente. Intente alejar esos pensamientos que me sonrojaban sacudiendo mi cabeza. "me estoy convirtiendo en una pervertida" luego el relajante baño salí de el tapándome con la toalla._

_Salí del baño con dirección a mi cuarto, entre cerrando la puerta a mis espaldas me senté en la silla frente a mi escritorio y saque un diario intimo en donde me dispuse a escribir todo lo sucedido, ese diario me lo había regalado mi padre antes de su muerte y me dijo que en el escribiera todo lo que pensara y sintiera, yo nunca lo había utilizado, ya que esperaba una ocasión muy importante para hacerlo, y esta por fin había llegado._

_Termine mi relato, y me vestí intentando ponerme lo mas linda posible para Inuyasha, aunque el muy depravado dijera que me veía mejor sin ropa. Me puse una falda de jeans por arriba de las rodilla, una remera negra de tirantes bien ajustada a mi cuerpo, con inscripciones en lentejuelas y algunas estampas, unas sandalias del mismo color y con mi cabello no hice nada, solo me lo deje suelto con unas hebillas de adorno. Me mire al espejo dándome por lista; observe el reloj y pude ver que daban las 16,15 hs, se me estaba haciendo tarde, ya que pretendía llevar a Inu a dar un paseo por un parque de diversiones o por algún lugar interesante. Busque la parada del colectivo, me subí en uno que me dejaba en la esquina del departamento de Inuyasha, después de todo el no vivía tan lejos de mi casa, me pare frente al edificio y observe la fachada. Moderna. Entre por las grandes puertas de cristales quien cordialmente me abrió el portero Mioga, el me conocía y sabia que iba a visitar a Inuyasha, lo salude con un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo, era muy buena persona y en poco tiempo de conocernos nos hicimos amigos, camine hasta los ascensores hasta llegar al piso dieciocho. Al bajarme fui hasta la puerta del departamento de mi Inu, y pude ver que la puerta estaba mal cerrada, pensé que podía ser el descuidado de Inuyasha, aunque el nunca se olvidaba una cosa así, por eso un mal pensamiento vino a mi mente, si le entraron a robar y necesitara ayuda, pero pronto sentí un ruido de dos personas cayendo y con mucho miedo de que fuera un ladrón abrí la puerta de par en par, y vi una escena que me destrozo, y yo pensando que el estaba en apuros, que tonta soy. Estaban Inuyasha tirado en el suelo con una mujer encima besándose._

_Al sentir el ruido de la puerta rebotando contra la pared ambos se separaron y Inuyasha rápidamente se acerco a mi, aunque yo lo detuve levantando una mano._

_-Lamento haberlos interrumpido- mencione bajando la cabeza, girándome para salir del lugar._

_Pero una mano firme agarro mi brazo impidiéndome salir del lugar._

_-no… no es lo que parece, déjame explicarte- dijo tartamudeando._

_En esos momentos no comprendí como tuvo el valor de decirme eso, apreté mis manos en forma de puños haciéndome una gran presión en las palmas de mis manos a causa de que las uñas que se estaban clavando, levante un poco la mirada del suelo para encontrar las orbes doradas suplicantes, aunque no pude observar mucho más, ya que mi viste se estaba nublando debido a las lagrimas que intentaba contener, ya que estas querían salir de mis ojos; mordiéndome el labio inferior con furia; ya no aguantaba las ganas de llorar y salir corriendo del lugar, pero intente soportar unos minutos más._

_-¿Qué no es lo que parece?, ¿Qué te deje explicarlo?- grite exasperada, una furia y dolor me invadieron en esos momentos._

_-por favor Kagome- me rogo._

_-pero que cínico eres Inuyasha- conteste con burla -¿explicar que?, que cuando me voy aprovechas y te vas con cualquiera- grite mientras miraba de soslayo a su acompañante. -¿Qué me quieres explicar? ¿Qué te encuentras acostado con 'esa' encima besándose? O ¿Qué si no los hubiera interrumpido ahora estarían teniendo sexo?- proseguí mientras mil lagrimas salían por mis ojos, formando caminos. -¿me quieres explicar que cuando no estas conmigo estas con esa?_

_-Perdona, pero esa tiene nombre, soy Kikyo, y cariño déjame decirte, que si tu no puedes darle lo que el necesita, no te quejes de que lo busque en otra- hizo su aparición en la conversación la acompañante de este, así terminando de humillarme por completo._

_-lo siento, no quise interrumpirlos- musite con derrota en un hilo de vos casi inaudible, y me solté del agarre de Inuyasha con un zarandeo de mi brazo, para así salir corriendo lo mas rápido posible, ya que Inuyasha me quería decir algo, algo que yo no quería escuchar tenia miedo, mucho miedo a que me terminaras de destrozarme mi ya mal tratado corazón, ya sabia lo que ibas a decir "lo siento Kagome, yo nunca te ame, tu solo fuiste un juego para mi" y eso hubiera sido demasiado para mi, no lo hubiera podido soportar._

-tu fuiste la que no me dejo explicar- conteste enojado.

-¿Pero de que hablas?, ¿que era lo que me querías explicar?, que Kikyo y tu se besaban y que si no hubiera llegado ustedes dos hub…- pero no la deje terminar con su discurso, ya que con mi dedo índice cubrí sus bellos labios.

-¿me podrías dejar hablar, y decirte lo que en verdad paso?

Kagome solo pudo asentir moviendo su cabeza de abajo a arriba mientras temblaba.

-mira ese día, me tocaron la puerta de mi departamento la abrí sin mirar quien era, ya que pensé que eras tu, pero cuando esta estuvo abierta vi que era Kikyo, ella era muy amiga mía en la secundaria y por un tiempo mantuvimos una relación, nada importante, era como un juego; al verla en el marco de la puerta, la salude, y la hice pasar, ya que ya que siempre nos habíamos tenido mucho cariño, como te dije fue mucho tiempo mi amiga y después una semana mi 'novia', pero cortamos la relación, ya que ella se fue de Japón, debido a que a su padre lo transferían a America.

Cuando al fin entro me sorprendió muchísimo y la abrace, después de todo siempre había sido mi amiga, ella correspondió mi abrazo pero se cayo, ya que su tacón se rompió me llevo con ella al suelo.- mientras decía esto veía como Kagome rodaba los ojos, no me creía, pero lo mismo continué. –no se porque me beso, seguro pensaba que yo todavía la quería debido a que cuando se fue nunca dijimos 'cortamos', aunque pensé que era obvio. Pero te juro que no la correspondí, es más justo en ese momento entraste vos, aunque si no hubieras entrado tampoco la correspondería, porque yo… te amo, y siempre te voy a amar.- confesé mientras te miraba a los ojos.

-aja, y… ¿pretendes que yo te crea tu historia de los accidentes?, ¿además te falto agregar que los duendes maquinaron todo contra ti-me respondiste con sorna luego de quitar con una mano mi dedo que se posaba en tus labios.

-Kag… te juro que es verdad, no sabes todo lo que pase ni como me sentía cuando no querías recibirme, ni me contestabas las llamadas, sufrí como un loco- le suplique para que me creyera, ya que todo era verdad.

Pude ver como en su mirada que se había mantenido fría, por unos momentos vacilaba, eso me dio esperanzas.

-Primero y principal, para ti soy Kagome ¿entendido? KA-GO-ME; y segundo yo también la pase muy, muy mal, a vos no te importo todo lo que yo sufrí, ni como me destrozaste al ver esa escena; y además si dices que tanto sufriste y tan mal la pasaste, y que estas tan arrepentido, ¿por qué estabas con Kikyo en el centro comercial hace un tiempo?; yo los vi varias veces, y a ti no te importo, porque rápidamente te olvidaste de mi.- dijiste mientras lagrimas se formaban en tus ojos y se cristalizaban.

-se que es difícil de entender, y que es muy probable que no me creas, pero por todo lo que pasamos y nos quisimos, intenta escuchar y comprender lo que te digo, yo no sabia como hacer para olvidarte y sacarte de mi cabeza, me estabas volviendo loco, noche y día pensaba en vos, mi vida se iba de mis manos, era un muerto en vida, no tenia razón para vivir, así que como ultimo recurso intente tener una relación con Kikyo para sacarte de mi cabeza, aunque nunca te voy a poder sacar de mi corazón, por eso cuando te vi con ese… tipo, mi sangre hirvió, no puedo creer lo pronto que me olvidaste y te entregaste a otro así de fácil- dije con dolor mientras apretaba mis puños.

**Se que soy culpable de mi suerte.**

**Y que mi sufrimiento no te hará volver y en mi otra vez creer**

**Te hice llorar y me arrepiento**

De repente sentí un ardor en mi mejilla y lleve una mano al lugar donde había sucedido el golpe.

-¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso?; yo nunca te engañe, y si así fuera tu lo hiciste antes que yo. Aparte yo ya no soy nada tuyo, no te estaría engañando-. Me reprocho.

Yo lo único que pude hacer fue bajar la cabeza dirigiendo mi mirada al suelo. Era verdad. Había que aceptarlo. Era mi error.

- tienes razón, yo fui el que no pudo parar todo a su tiempo, aunque no soy adivino como para saber lo que una loca va a hacer-dije refiriéndome a Kikyo-. Y es mi culpa, debí haberte obligado a habar con migo en su momento; así que lo único que me queda es pedirte perdón, por no haber sabido actuar-. Termine levantando mi mirada para ver esa chocolate que tanto amo. Te tome entre mis brazos y te abrasé muy fuerte mientras apoye mi mentón en tu cabello. No te dejaría escapar. Para mi sorpresa mi abrazo fue correspondido aunque algo tembloroso. ¡Dios! Como la extrañaba. Sentir su calor junto a mí; aspire su delicioso aroma que tanto extrañe. Sakuras. Como extrañaba estrecharla entre mis brazos y rodearla por completo. Su pancita de embarazada chocando contra mi abdomen; sentí una extraña descarga de electricidad recorrer mi cuerpo.

-¿me perdonas Kagome?

Te oigo titubear antes de contestar.

-Sí, Inu…Yasha- contestas mientras hundes tu rostro en mi pecho.

Te separo un poco para poder observar esos ojos chocolate que siempre me cautivan por completo y me llevan al borde de la locura; no se como pude vivir sin ella durante tanto tiempo, pero eso si, no la dejaría más. Nunca. No soportaría vivir sin ella.

**Amor cuanto lo siento.**

**Si no te vuelvo a ver.**

**No sobreviviré.**

**Cada día que pasa.**

**Más me mata tu ausencia y pierdo la fe.**

-ese chico del centro comercial ¿es el padre?- pregunto muy intrigado por saber el nombre del mal nacido que se atrevió a tocar a mi Kagome. Aunque en el fondo siento mucho miedo por saber que ella ya no me amara.

-¿Quién…Koga?- dice afirmando más que preguntando-. Jajaja el solo es mi primo que me acompañaban a comprar cosas para el bebe, no me imaginaria estar con el- eso me tranquiliza grandemente aunque a la vez me inquita. ¿Si no era el; quién?¿y porque no estaba con Kagome?¿la había dejado al enterarse de su embarazo?

-¿y se puede saber quien es el padre?- le pregunte, pero note su mirada nerviosa y angustiada. Maldición la habían dejado. La escuche tartamudear la respuesta así que le pregunte otra cosa-. ¿El no se hace cargo del bebe?- mientras cuestionaba la apretaba mas contra mi pecho, claro, teniendo cuidado con su barriguita.

Ella subió las manos hasta la altura de mi pecho y agarro mi camisa entre sus pequeñas manos. La sentía temblar y negó rápidamente con su cabeza.

-No, no es eso-contesto-. El no lo sabe- término bajando la mirada mientras tartamudeaba.

-¿Por qué no se lo dices?-le pregunte angustiado.

-tengo miedo-musito-. Miedo de que no lo quiera, y que me odie a mi y a mí bebe-termino mientras a voz se le quebraba.

-pues no creo que exista alguien tan mediocre como para no quererte a ti y a tu hijo- dije mientras mis brazos descendían a su cintura y nuestras miradas se encontraban, perdiendo la noción de nuestro alrededor –no creo que nadie desprecie a dos joyas tan preciadas-musite para luego agregar-. Además siempre voy a estar aquí para todo lo que necesites.

Ante mi declaración la mirada de Kagome se tono vidriosa y brillante y algunas lagrimas comenzaron a recorrer su pálida y hermosa piel para terminar su recorrido bajando por el mentón y perdiéndose.

-Como puedes ser tan tonto- dijo mientras hacías una mueca de resignación.

Yo no entendí su comentario. Era un tonto por ello. Pero me dedique a borrar todo rastro de lágrimas que pudieran quedar sobre su nívea piel dando pequeños besos por todo el camino que habían surcado, dejándome así gusto salado en mis labios. Mientras realizaba mi trabajo de borrar las marcas de aquellas lágrimas pudieran dejar en su piel pregunte-: ¿y… yo por qué… soy… tonto?- bese la comisura de sus labios y pare justo en frente de ellos, que rozaban los míos. Nuestras respiraciones se unían. Ambas eran agitadas. Levante la vista de sus carnosos labios, para fijarme en sus ojos. No podía aguantar más, eran como mi propia marca de heroína. Tenía deseos de probar nuevamente esos deliciosos labios. No podía resistirme más a esa tentación y el deseo ganó a la razón. Solté una mano que estaba es su cintura para posarla sobre la majilla y besar nuevamente esos labios. Primero fue un contacto tímido, podía sentirla temblar entre mis brazos; corrí mi mano que se encontraba en su mejilla para posarla en la nuca y apretarla contra mi. Como extrañaba ese sabor a gloria, era como el más dulce elixir que hubiera podido probar. Y no lo dejaría nunca más. Pedí permiso con mi lengua al posarla sobre su labios, los cuales se abrieron dando paso a su inquilina en su boca, ella corrió sus brazos de mi pecho para poder abrazarme por el cuello, nos besamos con un loco frenesí, si fuera por nosotros nos quedaríamos de esa manera por siempre, pero nos tuvimos que separar para tomar un poco de ese gas preciado que ya nos hacia falta.

Nos separamos con la respiración agitada y Kagome luego de normalizar un poco la respiración se acerco hasta mi oreja, en donde me estremecí al sentir su calido aliento, para murmurar:

-este hijo- en ese instante agarro una de mis manos entre las suyas y las poso sobre su abultado y hermoso vientre – es tuyo, nunca la pertenecí a nadie más que a ti, soy tuya, siempre lo fui.

Se separo de mi para mirarme a mis ojos, yo no logre captar muy bien sus palabras, pero tenía razón su vientre era de cinco meses aproximadamente y hacia cinco meses estuvimos juntos, no pude soportarlo más y una gran sonrisa alumbro mi rostro y la volví a besar con vehemencia. No lo podía creer.

-soy el hombre más feliz del planeta tierra, voy a tener un hijo con la persona que más amo en este mundo- casi grite de la alegría que me invadía.

En esos momentos ya no importaba nada ni nadie, solamente nosotros dos, mejor dicho nosotros tres. Y nada ni nadie me podría quitar la inmensa felicidad y dicha que sentía en esos momentos.

-no se como pudiste pensar que me estuve con otro hombre que no fueras tu, si sabes que eres la única persona que eh amado y que amaré por siempre.

-Te pido perdón por haber desconfiado, pero ya no importa nada más- le dije mientras la miraba a los ojos- ahora lo único importante es que te prometo que jamás me voy a separar nuevamente de ti, que vamos a ser los padre más felices de este mundo y que te amo más que a mi vida.- y para cerrar mi promesa bese sus labios, sellando ese juramento.

-Gracias Inu-chan.

-No. Gracias a ti mi amada Kagome, por hacerme el hombre más feliz del mundo.

**Pero es que aun te amo**

_Siete años después- narrados por la autora-_

-¿Shippo donde estas?- gritaba una joven preocupada en una plaza al no encontrar a su pequeño hijo.

-¿acaso buscabas a este pequeño monstruito?-pregunto un joven de mirada ámbar.

-¡Inu!- saludo la joven a su esposo al verlo llegar con su pequeño de casi siete años en uno de sus brazos colgándolo como si fuera un saco de papas, mientras que en el otro acunaba a una pequeña niña de cinco años.- si amor, ¿a dónde se encontraba?- pregunto con delicadeza la joven mujer.

- ya sabes, correteando por hay como siempre- dijo despreocupado mientras se sentaba en unas bancas blancas que estaban a un costado y le hacia lugar a su joven mujer.

-¿Cómo esta la pequeña Kime?- le pregunto al joven mientras tomaba en sus brazos al niño para no molestar a Kime que dormía placidamente.

-Feh! Como siempre, durmiendo, se cansa muy rápido- decía juguetón el esposo mientras besaba la punta de la nariz de la pequeña Kime.

-¿Y tu Shippo? Me vas a decir porque te escondías de mi-pregunto la madre con reproche mientras observaba al pequeño de ojos dorados y cabellera azabache que estaba sentado en sus piernas.

-Es que tu no me dejas hacer nada, eres muy gruñona- reprochaba mientras se cruzaba de brazos en señal de reproche.

La joven mujer se sorprendió ante el comentario y escucho la carcajada de su esposo que estaba a su lado. Rápidamente se dio vuelta para asesinar a su esposo con la mirada y decirle:- ¡Ja! ¿Yo gruñona?- rápidamente le dio a Shippo a su esposo y tomo a la pequeña Kime entre sus brazos para levantarse- se nota que son padre e hijo, son tal para cual- y velozmente comenzó a caminar hacia su departamento dejando a los jóvenes atrás.

Inuyasha la alcanzo con Shippo en brazos en la puerta del departamento que se encontraba frente a la plaza mientras se carcajeaban ambos a la espalda de Kagome, esta no soporto más y se dio media vuelta

-¿podrías dejar de reír como en descerebrado? No ves que le das mal ejemplo al pobre niño- dijo molesta la mujer a su esposo pero este no le prestó atención a su comentario y siguió riéndose con el niño.

-Me parece que estas en tus días Sra. gruñona- decía entre risas Inuyasha.

Kagome no soporto más sus burlas, abrió la puerta del departamento y se dio media vuelta en el umbral de esta con la pequeña Kime todavía en sus brazos.

-¿en mis días?; ¿señora gruñona?- repitió mientras los miraba atónita a el par que no dejaba de reír.

-Si mamá, es decir Señora Gru- se burlo el niño.

-¿Así?, bueno esta bien, ya que soy la Señora Gru. Veamos quien les cocina y en donde van a dormir porque como estoy en mis 'días' no los quisiera molestar con mi mal humor y carácter- y diciendo esto cerro la puerta en la cara a los dos hombres que habían dejado de reír para mirarla preocupada y paso siguiente le puso llave a esta dejándola a la mitad por si su amado esposo quería abrir con la suya.

-¿Q… que haces Kagome?; abre esta puerta en este mismo instante- decía un desesperado Inuyasha mientras golpeaba la puerta de entrada. Y claro como no iba a estarlo si no tenia ni un solo billete en su bolsillo.

Kagome del otro lado dejo a la pequeña en un sillón mientras se iba hacia la puerta intentando no reír para sonar lo más seria posible.

-¿Cómo que hago? ¿No lo vez acaso?... no los quiero incomodar con mi presencia- decía Kagome a su esposo que se encontraba del otro lado de la puerta golpeándola con vehemencia.

-Kagome déjate de tonterías y abre ahora mismo- bramaba en tono amenazador Inuyasha.

- o si no ¿Qué?- pregunto una divertida Kagome- mira Inuyasha deja de hacer tanto escándalo y vete a llorar a otro lado.

Y diciendo esto se alejo de la puerta para ir con su pequeña Kime que se estaba despertando, se sentó a su lado y subió a su regazo.

-¿Qué es ese ruido mami?- pregunto la pequeña de ojos chocolate con borde dorado y cabello azabache.

-nada mi vida, es solo papá y sus juegos, ya sabes como es, parece que Shippo es mas maduro que el mismo.

Ante esa contestación la niña soltó una pequeña risita y abrazo a su mama por el cuello.

-¿Mami nos los vas a dejar pasar?- pregunto la pequeña con una sonrisa.

-si mi vida, pero que por ahora sufran un poquito más, ya ves mi chiquita los hombres no son nada sin nosotras.-decía mientras reía una alegre Kagome

-si tienes razón- dijo mientras reía pero un ruido de madera crujir hizo que se callara y vieron entrar a un Inuyasha todo despeinado y echando humo por las orejas.

-KA… GO… ME- dijo en tono amenazador mientras la miraba fijo con ojos furiosos. La mujer rápidamente bajo a la pequeña de su regazo y la dejo en el sillón y cuando se logro parar salio corriendo entre risas, a lo cual Inuyasha la siguió, Kagome entro rápidamente a su alcoba, para luego querer cerrar la puerta pero no pudo ya que un pie se lo impidió y abrió la puerta de un azote. Inuyasha observo a su esposa y se tiro sobre de ella cayendo a la cama, el enzima de ella que no dejaba de reír con ambos brazos a su costado. –¿Qué pretendías pequeña bruja?- le pregunto Inuyasha quien la miraba con el ceño fruncido.

-¿yo?... nada- decía entre risas la mujer.- ya vez que yo tengo el control-decía burlonamente Kagome -no puedes vivir sin mí.

-¿Qué tienes el control?- pregunto arqueando una ceja- me parece que estas equivocada- termino mientras la miraba de arriba a bajo demostrándole la situación en la que claramente el 'mandaba' _típico macho pensaba la mujer._

-mmm… pero eso puede cambiar- dijo mientras giraba quedando ella encima de el con una sonrisa triunfal en los labios.

-no lo creo -dijo el girando nuevamente.

-yo creo que si- respondió su mujer para girar de nuevo y quedando al borde de la cama con el debajo- como veras no tienes escapatoria, y no puedes huir de mi tan fácilmente.- Y antes de que el intentara otra cosa para escapar lo beso repentinamente en los labios con ímpetu- ya ves… como te… rindes ante mi- dijo en medio del beso que cada ves se volvía más excitante.

El no pudo oponerse, porque era verdad, perdía el control con los besos de Kagome, y caía rendido a sus pies, era una droga, la más adictiva, por la cual daría todo así que se resigno a su puesto de 'macho alfa' y se dejo llevar por su mujer.

El beso ya era descontrolado Inuyasha había agarrado a Kagome con una mano de la cintura y con la otra del cuello, y ella tenia sus manos una en el pecho de este y otra en sus cabellos, Inuyasha comenzó a besar el cuello de la mujer bajando un poco la remera, mientras que esta acariciaba la cabellera de su esposo pero no pudieron seguir.

-Dejen sus cochinadas para otro lado, o por lo menos cierren la puerta, sus hijos los pueden ver- se quejo Miroku que acababa de llegar a visitar a su amigo por lo cual Kagome se levanto rápidamente de encima de Inuyasha roja como un tomate.

-que cosas dices Miroku… no estábamos haciendo nada que se te pase por tu pervertida cabeza- tartamudeaba la mujer –voy… a ver a los niños- dijo mientras salía casi corriendo de la habitación.

-Miroku… ven aquí un momento- decía furioso Inuyasha mientras se levantaba con los ojos rojos como el mismo demonio por haberlo interrumpido en un momento con Kagome.

-eh… yo creo que mejor me voy- espeto Miroku quien salía apresurado de la habitación.

-eso si que no, me las vas a pagar- dijo Inuyasha mientras salía tras de el.

Kagome estaba sentada en el sillón con su hija en el ragaso mientras le contaba una historia pero se vieron interrumpidas por un Miroku corriendo asustado, y un Inuyasha que lo perseguía furioso quedando separados por una mesa como dos niños chiquitos.

-¿Mami tu crees que papá algún día crezca?- pregunto la pequeña que observaba la escena.

-mmm…. Yo creo que no hija, creo que no- decía con resignación mientras reía de la escena que tenia en frente.

-.-.-FIN-.-.-

N/A:

¡Holas!

¿Cómo se encuentran? Espero que estén muy bien, y disfruten de las vacaciones los que todavía la tengan. Yo no T.T terminaron ayer… snif snif

Bueno aca esta mi segunda historia corta, pero mi primer Songfic.

Por favor les pido que dejen sus reviews con opiniones acerca de que les pareció. Y que tal esta. Todas las críticas son constructivas. n.n

Que tengan un lindo día

Besitos

knd.03


End file.
